Linear guide bearings are known in the art and typically include a carriage that moves along a guide rail. Linear guide bearings may incorporate a plain bearing, roller bearing, etc. to move the carriage relative to the guide rail. In the case of a linear guide roller bearing, the carriage serves as a guide and is guided along the rail over roll bodies such as balls or rollers. Linear guide bearings may be used in several applications, including machine tools, industrial machines, conveyance apparatuses, robots, and measurement instruments.